Ticklish turian
by justsomebody2
Summary: an mk fill "Are turians ticklish?"


Hazy.

That's how it could be described. He was leaning against the head of the bed in the loft; Shepard nestled in a more comfortable position in his lap… which was odd, in and of itself, considering who they were and especially what she was to him. Actually, he wasn't really sure what that was either.

After living through their dangerous mission, and fixing the ship, he had eventually made his way back into her quarters. _Things_ were still a little awkward between them; they probably needed to work at it more. But that was convenient because he enjoyed thoroughly investigating everything he found interesting… and nobody was more intriguing than Shepard right now. He'd most likely never find out everything about her, but that didn't mean he couldn't try.

In the silence and low lighting her heartbeat and his own were the only things that brought life in the stillness. So different, yet similar enough that he could find comfort in it. He moved his left hand on her side and ribs so he could better feel the gentle drumming. This seemed to startle her… _huh, I hardly touched her… Interesting…_

"Hey there, big guy… already up?" she said while turning her head to look up at him – the movement making her hair gently brush against his neck – and running one odd little human foot up his calf, lazily. The sensation was so sudden; he couldn't help but jerk his leg away.

"What?" she said and raised one of those weird furry brows.

"Your feet are cold…" he grumbled, a bit annoyed at the brusqueness of his wake from half sleep.  
She looked down at their tangled lower-limbs. Human legs could bend differently, not even the colour or texture were the same.

"Well, yours are weird." she concluded, and after a few seconds her shoulders started to shake, while one hand went up to her mouth to stifle a laugh.

"What's so funny?" the confusion in his voice made the tremors in her body a bit more violent.

"It's just… You walk on your toes, right?" was her brilliant response.  
"Yeah…" he really wasn't getting it.  
"Well…You turians are called the "men of action" of the Galaxy…"

There was a beat until he realized she wasn't going to elaborate.  
"…And?"  
"And it's really funny when I think of you guys tip-toeing into a battle. The big bad aliens 'waltzing' at us, instead of charging…" The laughs threatened to escape in the form of giggles.

_Holding back are you?_

He liked it when she laughed, it was so rare, usually when mocking someone or throwing jabs at him; and never at something as silly as this…  
"Well, at least we don't have to wear high heels…" he ended, shrugging slightly.

This seemed to extract a full throttle laugh from her, the muscles on her stomach contracting even faster.  
_Definitely worth the dignity of my species._

He waited a while for her to calm down -she would still puff out from time to time- thinking about who knows what odd images of turians on stilts, or whatever her devious mind could cook up now.

"That's enough out of you…" he gently prodded at her ribs, remembering her reaction from before.  
His reward was a small sound at the back of her throat, a lot like a squeak, while she squirmed trying the get away from his wandering hand.

"Hey… stop that!" she protested.  
_As if…_ and he continued his assault, now from both sides so she wouldn't have where to go, while raising his legs to block her escape.

He kept playing with her like this, reveling in the little sounds she made, always making sure to never press too hard. For all those skin weaves, his talons could still cut through thick hide, even filed down.

Eventually, after getting a little pissed off, she turned around trying to catch his hands. Accidentally swinging one hand around his torso she touched a patch of exposed skin from between the plates on the same level as his elbows, a bit to the back.  
The light touch made him reel a little to the side. They stopped for a few heartbeats, catching their breaths.

Shepard gave him _the look…_

He knew that look. It was reserved for him in more private moments when she came up with inventive ways to spend whatever time they had together. Or when she was planning something mischievous, which was usually the in the same category as the former. Then it dawned on him.

_Oh, no… she's going to do it…_

Now it was his turn to squirm, and try to get out from under her. She had pinned him down on his front, both his arms held firmly to his sides by her strong thighs, mercilessly torturing his weak spots.

He couldn't move too well from this position, and didn't want to throw her off. Laughing didn't help much either.

"Never knew about _this_ sweet spot." she accentuated while jabbing said spot a little harder.

"… you can stop now…" he said between breaths.

"No way! You had your fun… now it's my turn." her voice was low and husky.

_Damn! It's that tone again…_

"Alright… I give..." maybe he could try surrendering.  
"Not a chance…" she was really having fun now.

Bending over him, she started gently nipping at the back of his neck still holding him down, while her hands were busy with the newly found sensitive areas.  
"Never getting out of this one." She sounded quite proud of herself.

_So that's how you want to play it._

He'd let her have fun long enough. Time to retaliate.  
Easing one arm away, he managed to slip it under himself. Shepard didn't notice the movement. Then, pushing off the bed, he surprised her and flipped her over on her back; quickly using his weight to hold her down.

"You were saying…" he drawled while sporting the most stupid smug grin she'd ever seen.  
"Shut up and come over here."  
_Aye ma'am!_

A/N: hey! First fic ever. Finally grew a quad and posted the fill from an mk request.

So, any good? (if anybody reads it)


End file.
